


Lay me Down, Sugar Darlin'

by NevaRYadL



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, It's not mentioned but Charles is trans too, M/M, Thank god for that tag being a thing, Trans Arthur Morgan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Charles helps Arthur unwind after they get away and hide from some lawmen





	Lay me Down, Sugar Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, mlm smut, trans Arthur Morgan, hand jobs, fingering
> 
> Just some goodness between Arthur and Charles

“You’re tense.”

Arthur huffed and then groaned as Charles circled Arthur’s cock with his fingers again, making the man arch back against him. Chuckling fondly, Charles kissed at the corner of Athur’s jaw again before ducking his head just slightly to mouth at the man’s neck, getting him to groan again so sweetly and so hotly for him as he slowly circled the man’s cock again, the man wet enough that motion was completely smooth.

“You know… bad mission…” Arthur panted, leaning his head back further into Charles’ shoulder, Charles kissing the side of the man’s face and neck as he slowly circled Arthur’s cock. “Always makes me… jumpy…”

One bad tip from Uncle about a house robbery. As it turned out, it was not just some outlaw hideout but some lawmen and the result had been a shoot out and then running when reinforcements had come out of the woodworks. In a blind panic, Charles had grabbed onto Arthur and together they had fled on foot for several miles until they came upon a dusty abandoned house and hid inside. They only saw the lawmen once, riding on by, apparently assured that they had kept going. It had been quiet since.

Quiet enough that they dared sleep, but listening to Arthur toss and turn for an hour had been warning enough that the man was not calm enough to sleep, so Charles was helping him out.

Or at least, he was trying. Arthur seemed too tense to melt right away underneath Charles’ steady hand, sitting between Charles’ legs as they sat tucked away in the corner of the house near enough to a window to look out but not be seen right away. He had been rubbing the man off for a few minutes to no avail, Arthur still tense enough to not be able to peak. But he was getting rather wet, so something was almost working.

“We’ll make it through,” Charles murmured, kissing Arthur’s stubbly cheek.

“I know but--” Arthus gasped as Charles’ fingers dipped down just slightly to gather more wetness. Rough and calloused fingertips brushing the edge of where Arthur was the hottest and wettest. Shut Arthur up right quick.

“But nothin’. We’ll make it through,” Charles said firmly, kissing the man’s cheek again. “Hell, the law’s already taken off half way across the state.”

“... Yeah,” Arthus murmured, rolling his hips up against Charles’ feathery touch.

“Relax. For me?”

“Shit, don’t you… I’d anythin’ for you, sugar,” Arthur moaned softly.

“Then…” Charles pointedly rubbed the man’s cock, feeling him buck and moan softly. “Relax.”

He rubbed the man’s cock between his index and thumb, stroking him in unhurried strokes, coaxing his pleasure evenly, not too quickly, gentle and sweet like Arthur craved. More than the release. And damn, if that was not something that had Charles’ fawning over the man as hard as he was. Overcome, Charles mouthed hurriedly and heatedly against Arthur’s neck and jaw, feeling the man heat up and get sweaty underneath his lips, teeth and tongue. Those strong hips were pushing and pulling, trying to match his hand to get more out of it.

“There we are, there you go,” Charles murmured reverently. “Relax for me.”

Arthur sucked in a harsh breath, and then moaned from deep in his chest, finally relaxing in Charles’ gentle touch. Now that the man was practically wet clay in his hands, Charles gently plucked open the man’s shirt, deaftly undoing the buttons with practised ease, to bear the man’s hair chest to the cooler air. A few more tugs and Arthur’s soft stomach was exposed.

“Honey… babydoll…” Arthur moaned.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Charles soothed, using his free hand to rub one of Arthur’s thick thighs, feeling the strong and soft flesh jump underneath his touch before he was leaning into it, chasing more. “Feel comfortable enough to let me undress you?”

“Yeah.”

They both looked out the window real quick, unsurprisingly finding no one in sight for the few miles that they could see, before Arthur moved himself to let Charles pull down the already loosened jeans. Dragging his within reach coat, Charles pulled it underneath Arthur’s ass so that he did not need to sit bare ass on the old wooden floor as he sat back down. Arthur kicked off his own boots and throwing his pants aside so that Charles could knock the man’s thighs apart and get back to it.

“You’re such a handsome man, Arthur,” Charles’ rumbled against the man’s shoulder as his fingers slid along him, slick and hot and wanting. Arthur’s hands went back to grip at his hips, squeezing at the man rolled his hips against Charles’ hand.

“You’re just…” Arthur drawled out before moaning when Charles’ squeezed him between two fingers. “... Too good a man. Don’t know no better.”

“You are too. One day I’ll make you believe it,” Charles hummed, kissing Arthur’s neck sweetly.

Deciding that the man was more than ample loose and languid, Charles dragged his free hand down, over the softness of Arthur’s belly. Down until he could rub two fingers against Arthur was twitching and slick and hot and rub just over it. A teasing touch. Light and feathery. Until he could press in because Arthur was so wet and soft with arousal that even his bow and shotgun calloused hands could slip in with ease.

“Fuck, shit,” Arthur panted, rocking his hips despretely.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Charles breathed, working his fingers inside the man while rubbing his dick. Arthur was twitching, flexing wetly around his fingers, rolling his hips down to get them deeper inside of him. “When we get to a proper camp, I’ll fuck you good and proper. Now I just want my man to relax and enjoy himself.”

Arthur moaned weakly, rocking his hips into Charles’ hands. So aching soft and malleable, slick and hot, probably dripping onto his coat. But fuck if Charles cared anything about how open and vunrable Arthur was right then and there, the soft rumlbings of his moans and groans of pleasure, the soft sounds as something worked just right for him. The big strong hands that were so gently holding onto his hips, grip faltering as his thighs started to do their telltale tightening.

“Love you,” Charles whispered against Arthur’s ear.

And that was all that it took to push him over the edge finally, going stock still as he clenched and spasmed around Charles’ finger and his cock twitched and jerked between Charles’ fingers. Charles worked his fingers slowly, letting Arthur ride it out nice and pleasantly, and then stalled when Arthur started to shake. He let Arthur shiver and shake through the after throes before settling with a huff, Charles easing his fingers away with a dopey grin on his face.

“You really… every time…” Arthur muttered.

“Because I love you,” Charles grinned, taking a rag from his bag and drying his hands off as Arthur slumped against him.

“Yeah yeah… love you too, sugar,” Arthur muttered low and gravelly. “Want me to take care of you?”

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll get mine when we set up camp,” Charles sighed happily hugging Arthur close. The man craned his neck to turn to kiss him on the mouth. The two softly and sweetly kissing for several moments before pulling apart to catch their breath. Charles liked the way that Arthur’s hair and blue eyes looked in the low light, but loved the soft and mushy look of complete love and adoration in Arthur’s eyes and written in the charming creases of his face.

“... Well I don’t know ‘bout you,” Arthur murmured, eyes never straying from Charles’ face, though one of his hands reached up to rub and pet Charles’ scruffy jaw. “But I’m a bad, impatient man. And I think them fellers after us are long gone. Wanna get out of here and make camp somewhere?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Charles smiled back before kissing the wonderful man again.


End file.
